The Black Wish
by XxMumbleFootxX
Summary: Blackkit's mother disowns her but blackkit fights for acceptance in her Clan. Meeting a ninja fox, it helps her shape her destiny. She falls in love with a twoleg and she has a choice to whether stay with him or leave him.
1. Thunderclan

Thunderclan

Leader-Fawnstar-Pale brown she-cat with white spots

Apprentice- Nettlepaw

Deputy-Minnowshine-Black and white she-cat

Medicine Cat-Frogsplash-Black tom with green eyes

Apprentice-Jestpaw

Warriors

Applefrost-White she-cat with dark ginger patches

Apprentice-Flamepaw

Redtuft-Dark ginger tom

Apprentice-Crookedpaw

Lightningshade-Black she-cat with striking yellow eyes

Jumpscar-Huge dark brown tabby tom with battle scarred ears

Flintclaw-Dark gray tom with white paws

Sweetberry-Pretty black and white she-cat

Apprentice-Owlpaw

Goldenfern-Pale ginger she-cat

Windleap-White she-cat with long legs

Apprentice-Aspenpaw

Brackenshade-Dark brown tom with thick black tabby stripes

Queens

Swiftspots- White she-cat with pale Greg specks

(Petalkit,Heavykit,Crowkit)

Moonfur-Pale Grey she-cat

(Robinkit,Ravenkit)

Sunheart-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

(Blackkit)

Heatherstorm-Pale brown she-cat

**I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT THIS STORY IS NOT FOCUSED ON NARUTO! IM SORRY I RAISED YOUR HOPES. THIS STORY IS BASED ON BLACKKIT AND A HUMAN BOY SHE FALLS IN LOVE WITH. NARUTO IS ONLY A SUBCHARACTER. HE LEAVES THE STORY MID WAY. I ONLY PUT NARUTO IN THE CATAGORY BECAUSE I DIDNT WANT TO BE CALLED A STEALER OF ANY SORT INVOLVING NARUTO. NARUTO BELONGS TO SHONENJUMP. WARRIORS IS NOT MINE EITHER. WARRIORS BELONGS TO THE ERIN HUNTER. NO HATE COMMENTS PLEASE**


	2. Windclan

Windclan

Leader-Ryestar- Large dark ginger tom

Deputy-Freckletuft-Pale gray she-cat with black specks

Apprentice-Morningpaw

Medicine Cat-Lichenbrook- Small tortoishell she-cat

Warriors

Birchshade-Pale brown tabby tom

Shademask-Grey tom with black muzzle

Apprentice-Longpaw

Runningcloud-Dark brown she-cat with white underbelly

Creeksplash-Pale blue-grey she-cat

Apprentice-Cinderpaw

Olivespots-Black and white she-cat

Archtail-White tom

Embershade-Black tom with orange eyes

Foxbelly-Pale ginger tom

Apprentice-Webpaw

Queens

Shelldust-Pale cream colored she-cat

(Raggedkit,Shredkit)

Starlingbelly-Light brown she-cat

(Pouncekit,Rosekit,Willowkit)

Elders

Eeljaw-Pale grey tom with darker gray jaw


	3. Shadowclan

Shadowclan

Leader-Lizardstar-Dark ginger tom with thick black tabby stripes

Apprentice-Tumblepaw

Deputy-Gorserain-Pale gray and white tom

Medicine Cat-Harebreeze-Pale brown tom with white tail tip

Apprentice-Patchpaw

Warriors

Fuzzyheart-Long furred white tom with sweeping plumy tail

Dappelbreeze-Ginger she-cat with white patches

Apprentice-Molepaw

Bouncestripe-Grey tabby tom

Larkear-Brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice-Mudpaw

Clawear-Black tom with one ripped ear

Fallensky-Blue-grey she-cat with white patches

Apprentice-Mistypaw

Briarleg-Bright tortoishell she-cat

Oneshade-White tom with one black paw

Apprentice-Hailpaw

Firetail-Dark ginger tom with white tail

Queens

Thrushpatch-Pale brown she-cat

(Deadkit,Echokit)

Elders

Logpool-Dark brown tom with light brown underbelly


	4. Riverclan

Riverclan

leader-Fleetstar-Pale grey tom with darker specks

Apprentice-Cloudpaw

Deputy-Hollystrike-Black she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice-Dovepaw

Medicine Cat-Otterblaze-Large ginger tom with white paws

Apprentice-Jaypaw

Warriors

Mothstep-Pale brown tabby she-cat

Oakclaw-Pale brown tom with white tail tip

Apprentice-Reedpaw

Dawnfrost-Black she-cat with white front legs

Ebonywater-Tortoishell and white tom

Apprentice-Pikepaw

Beetail-Dark grey tabby tom

Tigerfoot-Brown tom with tabby striped legs

Apprentice-Timberpaw

Cherrymoon-Tortoishell she-cat

Apprentice-Badgerpaw

Queens

Breezefoot-Long furred tabby she-cat

(Cracklekit)

Kinksplash-Pale ginger she-cat

(Shrewkit,Russetkit,Finchkit)

Spiritfur-Pale grey she-cat with unusual grey eyes

(Lostkit)

Elders

Oddtalon-Tortoishell Tom

Fernflower-Small tortoishell she-cat

Darkwillow-Dark grey tabby she-cat


	5. Blackkit Fights For Life

She opened her eyes and was shocked by the brightness of the world. The small kit blinked a few times, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. She was swaying back and forth and she realized that she was being carried. She jerked her head up abruptly when she heard a soft grunt. A lithe black tom with piercing green eyes was carrying her. She looked around and saw that the black tom was carrying her to a den.

The tom entered silently and set her down in a nest with a dark ginger she-cat. The small kit looked at the ginger queen then back to the tom. The tom gave her a sorrowful glance but swiftly padded out of the den. The kit stared after his pelt for a while before looking at the ginger queen. She was sleeping peacefully, her tail twitching. All of a sudden she opened her eyes. The small kit took a step back. The ginger queen had dark orange eyes that looked like blood. She mewled in fear. The ginger queen looked at the small kit. She bared her teeth. "Well lookie here. Blackkit has gotten better. I'm surprised you didn't die, you small excuse for a kit!" Blackkit stepped back, her eyes widening. Was this her mother? If so, why did she look like she wanted to kill her?

The ginger queen let out a low growl "I won't except you as my kit! Ill have more, stronger than you, that's for sure. They wont miss you" In a quick swipe the dark ginger queen hooked her with a sharp claw and tossed her outside of the den. Blackkit let out a screech of terror. She rolled a few tail lengths but managed to dig a tiny claw into the grass. She glanced at the den. A flash of orange came pelting out of it. Blackkit yowled with fear and scrambled off into the forest.

She passed by different colored cats sitting down at a pile of fresh-kill. Their eyes were wide with shock as they saw the little black kit take off in front of them. "Sunheart! What are you doing?! That's your daughter! You can't hurt her!" Blackkit heard some cat yowl in desperation. Blackkit didn't dare look back behind her. Her lungs heaved, her eyes streaming. She knew she couldn't keep up this pace for long, she needed to find a place to hind, and fast! She spotted a small crevice in a huge tree trunk.

She dove into it and scooted all the way to the back, until her fur was pressed firmly into the tree. Blackkit saw her mother throw herself into the hole after her. Blackkit yowled in horror. But just before her sunheart could reach inside with a deadly claw, the black tom from earlier tackled her. She heard screeching, the ripping of fur. Blackkit waited in anticipation as she waited for the victor to appear. Finally all the sounds ceased, the yowls were gone. Everything was silent. All of a sudden a ginger paw entered the hole and grabbed the tip of her tail. It had to be her mother! She knew only one cat with dark orange fur! She clawed at the grass and wood frantically.

"Somebody! Help me!" She yowled desperately. Sobs shook her as fear overwhelmed her. Suddenly, the paw grabbing her tail let go.


	6. Who Wins?

Blackkit flew forward and was able to stop herself before she hit the wood face-first. She turned quickly and saw a large dark red body. It was an animal and its fur was bristling. But its face was not looking at her. Instead it was facing the entrance of the tree. It growled and attacked any paw that tried to enter. She heard frustrated mews beyond it "Blackkit seems a bit traumatized." A high voice mewed. After a moments pause a deep voice replied, "After what sunheart did, She wouldn't want to see anyone. Lets give her some time to calm down"


	7. Meeting Naruto

Blackkit heard them pad away, their voices becoming more distant. Once they were gone, the red animal turned toward her and stared at her, its blue eyes gleaming. After a moments pause, it spoke, "Hi". Blackkit stiffened but softly answered, "Hello". The animal padded toward her, she mewled in fear and backed up. The red animal stopped, "Don't be so scared. I won't hurt you." Blackkits green eyes flashed, "How do i know you're not lying?" She asked. The red animal smiled, "Well, i do understand your wariness. I am a fox after all."

Blackkits eyes widened, "So that's what you are." She whispered. The fox grinned, "My names Naruto. What about you?" The small kit hesitated, "M-...My names Blackkit." Naruto laid down on his belly, his head between his bright white paws. Blackkit glanced at his tail, and did a double take. This fox did not only talk, he had 9 tails as well! She peered at him. Her green eyes turning to slits. "Why are you not blood thirsty like the rest of your fox family?" Naruto smiled again, his whiskers twitching. "You see, I'm not really a fox."


End file.
